


Shirtless

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer, side hwitae, they're all university age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: It's not every day that you spot your crush mowing the neighbours' lawn... shirtless...
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Kudos: 4





	Shirtless

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2018 with the intention to write more, but seeing as that's not going to happen I decided to just post this as a ficlet. Enjoy~! 
> 
> [Actual posting date: 03/01/2021; the month is the second number!]

“Hwiyoung! He's here again!” Chani whispered furiously as he peeked out the window of his living room. 

“What? Who's there?” Hwiyoung’s voice sounded raspy and confused as he tried to grasp the idea of being awake.

Chani rolled his eyes in response. “Rowoon! Who else!” Chani moaned in exasperation. “He's mowing the neighbours' lawn again and he's already taken off his shirt! He hasn't even started! If this heatwave continues I'll die and not only from the heat of the sun.” 

“Ah. He really loves to flaunt his body doesn't he,” Hwiyoung said monotonously.

“I'm gay. Oh no. I'm so, totally gay. Hwiyoung you have to help me! This is an emergency!” 

“Are you confessing to me? Or are you confessing to your shirtless crush mowing your neighbours’ lawn? Because if it's me, you really missed your chance when Taeyangie came into my life. He is so beautiful and poetic and hot. God, how did I end up here?” 

Chani snickered at his monologue. “As if I'd be confessing to you when I know Taeyang would be so sad and disappointed. That would be akin to stepping on a puppy’s tail.” 

Chani looked back outside the window to see a very aware Rowoon staring at him. In a panic, he quickly ducked down out of view.

“SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! Hwiyoung he saw me! What am I supposed to do!?!” 

“Shit! Uhhh- get back up and wave or something! You can't pretend you didn't see him now!” Hwiyoung sounds just as panicked as Chani feels. 

Chani groaned before slowly rising back up. Rowoon was still staring in through the window, although this time with a huge grin adorning his face. As he spotted Chani again, he began to wave to him. Chani gaped at him for a moment before giving a hesitant smile and waving back with a shaky hand. 

Rowoon seemed to smile even brighter at this before he got to work mowing the lawn. Shirtless.

Chani sank back down to the ground to lie on it. He felt like a noodle all of a sudden. 

“Chani!! What happened!? Are you even there still, or have you turned to dust?” Hwiyoung’s impatient voice brought him back to reality. 

“He- he grinned at me and started waving first. I'm so confused; he ignores me in school.” Chani said in a faint voice.

“Oh my god. Do we have a confident gay on our hands? I'm just as confused as you are though. Has he seen you stalking him before?” Hwiyoung asked.

Chani squawked at this as Hwiyoung started laughing uncontrollably. “I don't stalk him!! I have a right to know what's going on near my house!” His blush became ten times worse at Hwiyoung’s question. “But no. He hasn't. At least I don't think so.” He frowned slightly, growing slowly mortified at the thought. 

Chani moaned into the maroon carpeted floor. “Oh god! This is so embarrassing! I'll never be able to look him in the eye ever again!”

“Woah, woah, woah! Slow down there! Just because you're an embarrassment, doesn't mean you don't have a chance.”

“Really?” Chani lifted himself into a sitting position. “But how? It feels hopeless…” 

Hwiyoung sounded smug when he spoke, “He smiled and waved at you didn't he? That definitely counts for something. I have a feeling he'll make a move very soon.” Chani felt like Hwi was close to laughing evilly. 

“What if he just wants to cut my lawn so he can make more money?” Chani sighed.

Hwiyoung actually laughed at this. “Well, more eye candy for you then!” 

Hwiyoung’s cackling would be in all of Chani’s nightmares from now on, he had no doubt. 


End file.
